Dashes of Salt & Pepper
by Captain Blue
Summary: A multitude of drabbles/ficlets, starring Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca. Rated for references to sex. Black/White & Cheren/Bianca.
1. Set I

**Characters/Pairings**: Black/White, Cheren/Bianca  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for vague instances of sex.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Just wanted to see how well I could do with drabbles/ficlets. Prompts are in italics.

* * *

><p><em>Hesitation<em>

"What are you waiting for?" White asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Black glances up from the plastic wrapper in his hands. "I'm trying to get this open."

"Let me see," She says, sitting up from against the pillows, holding out her hand.

"I… I'll get it."

She picks up on how his voice waivers slightly, the plastic crinkling under his fingertips. "Do you not want to do this?"

Black jumps slightly at this, face tingeing pink. "Er..." He _wants_ to do it, sure. But being faced with the prospect of actually doing something is different than just talking about it, and they've done plenty of that for the past few weeks.

White leans forward and smiles patiently. "I see. Take your time. Let's do this right."

Nodding, he fumbles with the wrapper again. Why don't they make these things easier to open?

* * *

><p><em>Hat<em>

"White, have you seen my hat?"

She pokes her head from behind the wall, spatula in one hand, apron splayed down her front. "No, sorry. D'you want pancakes?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." He starts looking around the apartment, lifting up couch cushions and moving unpacked boxes out of the hall closet. How could he have lost his hat? He put it on the hat rack next to hers, and now it's not there.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate." Once White says breakfast is ready, he heaves a sigh and sits at the table, a plate of pancakes waiting for him. Before he could take the first bite, the familiar weight of his hat arrives on his head. He takes it off and sees it's been cleaned to the point of looking brand-new.

White smiles and hands him the bottle of syrup. "Happy birthday, Black."

That would explain the pancakes.

* * *

><p><em>Decisions<em>

Black leans down to get a better look, the tip of his nose almost touching the glass counter. Pointing at a random spot, he asks, "Think she'll like that one?"

Cheren glances at it before staring at his friend. "Unlikely."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a bracelet."

"Oh," Black straightens himself, scratching his head. "This is harder than I thought."

Cheren adjusts his glasses to cover the act of rubbing his temple in frustration. "We've only been here five minutes, Black. Think it over carefully."

"Hmm." Black starts wandering around, looking into all the glass cases in the store, leaving Cheren to lean against a wall and watch. After a while, Black motions for Cheren to join him.

"How about this one?" He jabs his finger at a ring sitting in the corner of a shelf in the counter. It's a bright silver band with a modestly sized clear diamond on top, outlaid with small, darker stones.

Cheren looks at his friend's eager (yet worried) face and gives him a small reassuring smile. "She'll love it,"

Black's eyes light up and he buys it without a second thought. "Thanks, Cheren. I'll let you know how everything goes."

"Just put some clothes on before you answer the door this time, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Halloween<em>

"Where's Black?" Bianca asks as White steps out of the apartment lobby.

"He's finishing his costume." Replies White, adjusting the nurse's hat on her head. "He didn't want me to see it until he was done. I like yours, though."

Bianca giggles and swings her fake tail in one of her hands. A headband with cat ears pokes up from her blonde hair. "Cheren asked me to be Liepard this year."

"I didn't ask," snaps Cheren in response, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He wears a blood-stained lab coat over scrubs with a fake hand flopping out of his breast pocket. "She just decided to be a Pokemon."

"Let me hear your Pokemon's voice," hisses a voice in Cheren's ear, and his heart almost leaps out of his chest as he whips around.

The brown eyes and evil grin of Black gleam at him, disguised by a green wig, white shirt and khakis. He spreads his arms out to show everyone his costume, a Menger sponge hanging from his belt. "Well? What do you think?"

"Scariest damn costume I've ever seen." Mutters Cheren as the girls struggle to contain their laughter. "Why'd you decide to go as N, anyways?"

* * *

><p><em>Chocolate<em>

Black comes home to find White sitting on the couch, an open box of chocolates in her lap. The girl hums and dances in her spot as she peels off the wrapper and pops the candy into her mouth. She spies him as she chews and beams.

"Can I have some?" Black reaches for the box but White snatches it away, shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh." White licks her lips and smiles innocently, holding up another piece. Black tries to grab it but she moves it out of reach and eats it.

"You're being greedy." Mopes Black with a frown, sitting next to her.

"If you want it," She holds up another piece, the drizzled frosting zigzagging along the top. "Come get it."

He tries to grab it, she moves away, he leans forward, she leans back, her arm up high, the chocolate falls…

And lands right down her shirt. Black and White look down at where it had fallen then at each other.

The box of chocolates lies forgotten on the coffee table for the next hour-and-a-half.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

Black sips his glass of orange juice as Cheren staggers into the kitchen, looking exhausted and hung over.

"Hey there, sunshine," teases Black, shooting his friend a smirk.

"Wha' happened last night?" grumbles Cheren, his eyes bloodshot behind his red glasses.

"You and Bianca got drunk and ambled into our bedroom." Says Black matter-of-factly.

"… What?"

"You and Bianca got drunk and ambled into our bedroom." Repeats White as she walks in, giving Black a kiss. She grants Cheren an innocent smile, eyes twinkling evilly.

Cheren moans and buries his face in his hands, mumbling incoherently. He only looks up when Bianca comes in, wearing Cheren's shirt instead of pajamas. The blonde smiles and asks what's for breakfast.

As White takes Bianca to lend her some clothes, Black hears Cheren mutter, "Her father's gonna kill me…"

* * *

><p><em>Shopping<em>

"Do you ever think about things?" Black asks Cheren as they walk behind White and Bianca in Shopping Mall Nine.

"More than you do, I bet."

"I think about why we get dragged along here a lot."

Cheren eyes the numerous bags being carried by the girls before he answers. "Extra baggage space, perhaps."

"How did they persuade us to come along?" Black wonders aloud, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Cheren doesn't answer at first, because the girls seem to have heard Black and are now leading them into a lingerie store. "You should start paying more attention, I hear it does wonders."

* * *

><p><em>Hair<em>

Sometimes when White gets out of bed first, Black wakes up too and watches her brush her hair. The bathroom opens right into the bedroom and gives him a decent view.

White's hair is almost the exact same shade of brown as his, but hers is much longer: her sideburns coming down to her shoulders, and the rest normally gets pulled up into a ponytail, but when they go to bed she lets it down.

She takes her time, brushing carefully, humming to herself as she does so. Black props himself up on his shoulder, just out of view of the mirror over the sink, eyes roaming all over her. Once she finishes she puts it up in her ponytail and turns back to see Black smiling at her.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," Black replies, pulling her on top of him. She's still in her slightly over-sized white t-shirt that she wears with her usual outfit. "Just glad to see you."

Even with a good morning romp, Black takes care not to mess up her hair. She had put so much work into it, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Dreams<em>

Once, in the name of social experimentation, White borrowed Bianca's Musharna in order to see what Black was dreaming about. Musharna would sit on Black's head while he slept, and his dreams would be reflected in the pink mist drifting from the Pokemon's forehead.

Sometimes it would be simple stuff: winning a tournament, battling strong Trainers, that sort of thing. Other times, he'd have nothing, and occasionally he'd have a nightmare that would require White to recall Musharna before her boyfriend woke up and comfort him. There was also a dream or two that ended up Black waking up in the best way possible.

After a while, his dreams got repetitive, so White returned Musharna and decided that thinking about what Black dreamt about would be more fun if it was left a mystery.

Although sometimes she resented the fact that he didn't share his sex dreams with her…

* * *

><p><em>Comfort<em>

"Rrgh," White moans and curls up in the bed, blankets and covers pulled over her head. Every month she goes through this and every month it never gets better. But at least it's tolerable…

"Okay, I got everything." Black comes into the room, looking at the tray in his hands, counting all the items off a mental list. "Tea, chocolate, The Notebook on DVD, thermal wraps… that's everything, right?"

"Just shut up and get over here," grumbles White from under the covers, and Black sets up the movie and scurries over to the bed, sitting down.

"What do you want first, tea or chocolate?"

"Chocolate." White says, so Black hands her the candy bar, settles against the pillows, and plays the movie.

"Aw, damn, I forgot the tissues…"

* * *

><p><em>Kiss<em>

On occasion, Black and White have Cheren and Bianca over for a slumber party. During the day they have Pokemon battles and do some exploring, and at night they stay up late watching movies, and playing video games. The nights usually end with White and Black collapsing on the floor, with Cheren and Bianca on the couch.

Tonight, though, Bianca might've pushed herself a bit too far, as she passed out around one in the morning while the other three were still going strong. Cheren put a blanket over her and watched as White and Black got into a disagreement about how Green Shells bounced in Mario Kart.

Finally, around four in the morning, everyone had fallen asleep. Cheren sits up against the couch, head lolling as he breathes. He shifts and turns his head, facing Bianca's. Meanwhile, Bianca stirs a little and sighs Cheren's name, head slipping just a little off the couch cushion.

When White wakes up around nine, she notices both Cheren and Bianca are now smushed together on the couch, entangled under the blanket, both still asleep. As she passes by on her way to the kitchen, she notices some of Bianca's lipstick on Cheren's face. Smirking a bit, she thinks, "Well, it's about time."

* * *

><p><em>Fear<em>

Cheren doesn't scare easily. He tends to take things as they come, only granting them an eyebrow raise or a snide comment, depending on what's more appropriate. He's even done stuff normal Trainers (not counting Black or White: they're not normal in the slightest) would cower at: fighting off Team Plasma at Dragonspiral Tower, taking on the Pokemon League, training for days on end in the depths of Victory Road.

But now, Cheren realizes the true meaning of fear, because it's sitting at the table across from him, staring at him with unreadable eyes.

"So… been seeing my daughter now, have you?"

* * *

><p><em>Bathtime<em>

"This is Admiral Johnson, requesting permission to launch the sub-nuclear torpedoes…"

White steps into the bathroom and folds her arms, trying her best not to smile at Black, pushing a plastic Navy ship through the bathwater, only his head from the nose up above the water.

"Having fun?"

"Torpedoes launched!" cries Black, ignoring her, making an explosion sound and submerging a second toy ship. "Direct hit! Target has been sunk!"

"Black~" coos White, leaning down. "Do you want to play with some grown-up toys?"

"Huh?" Black looks up at her, bubble bath sticking to his matted-down hair. His eyes widen as White pulls off her shirt in front of him. "… I can play with my boats later." He says, flinging them out of the tub.

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

When they all go to the park, they split off in different directions: Bianca usually ends up chasing a Pokemon peering down from a tree, Cheren finds a shady spot to read a book, Black climbs the jungle gym, and White hangs from the monkey bars.

On occasion they get weird looks from parents for being on the playground at their age, but they don't care; they're having fun. Occasionally Black and White disappear together for about an hour, and Bianca usually sits with Cheren after having a tree branch fall on her head.

Then one day some creepy guy hits on White and Black challenges him to a battle. The ensuing destruction usually ends up with all four of them banned for a week or two.

"Worth it," says Black as White drags him into the bedroom, leaving Cheren and Bianca in the living room to watch a movie.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Y'know, I'm really surprised we got to come back to the beach." Says Bianca, stretching out on a towel underneath an umbrella.

"Why's that?" asks Cheren, looking up from over his novel, eyebrow raising.

A sudden shout from the ocean answers his question, and the two look over to see Black and White literally Surfing on Black's Samurott, the samurai sea lion cutting through a giant wave rising up from the ocean.

As the Pokemon slides into the sandy shore, its riders high-fiving each other in celebration, Cheren returns to his book, saying, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p><em>Defeat<em>

The four Trainers stare in disbelief at the Pokemon collapsed at their feet. Black's Samurott and Bianca's Emboar knocked-out each other with a cross-counter of Razor Shell and Brick Break. Meanwhile, White and Cheren's Serperiors tied themselves into a knot due to a clash of Leaf Blades.

"This… has never happened before." Remarks Cheren, too stunned to help White try to untangle the two Regal Pokemon before they pass out from blood loss.

Black, while upset that he didn't win, turns around so the others don't see him trying not to laugh. Bianca kneels next to her Emboar and reassures it gently before recalling it.

"Remind me never to let Black suggest a free-for-all battle ever again." Says Cheren, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, as the aforementioned Trainer finally kneels over and bursts out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>

On occasion White wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks. No, she reminisces. About how she, Black, Cheren, and Bianca have been friends forever. How they all got their first Pokemon and set out on their journey. How they all grew from children into seasoned Pokemon Trainers.

Staring out the bedroom window and watching the moonlight filter in, White gets overcome with a longing to travel back in time, relive some of the experiences that went by too fast for her to remember clearly. Then she looks down at Black sleeping beside her, a dopy grin over his sleeping face, and she realizes that she's gained too much to yearn for the past.

White lies back down and shifts closer to Black, feeling his body heat radiate onto her. As she drifts back off to sleep, she thinks that while she misses her past, she's also very much looking forward to the future.

* * *

><p>More to come, so subscribe if you'd like to read more. Oh, and reviews wouldn't be bad, either.<p> 


	2. Set II

**Characters/Pairings**: Black/White, Cheren/Bianca  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for Teen. You know why.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Second batch! Sorry for the wait, but real life keeps getting in the way. Annoying, I know. Prompts in italics, and minor spoilers for Black 2/White 2.

* * *

><p><em>Contacts<em>

Black looks up from his spot sitting upside-down on the couch as Cheren walks in. "Something's different about you,"

"You're quite perceptive." Snips Cheren, eyebrow raised. Black's never been one for being subtle, either.

Flipping himself right-side up, Black leans in, eyes narrowed in concentration as he studies his friend's face. "Man… there's something different alright, but… I can't place it." (From her spot on the armchair, White only wishes she had something to snack on as she watches.)

Then Bianca walks in, a familiar pair of red half-frame glasses situated in front of her eyes. Black takes notice and jumps in front of her. "Something's different about you, too!" He proclaims.

Cheren sighs and pinches his nose, wondering if Black is being funny or just plain stupid. It's always hard to tell with him.

* * *

><p><em>Music<em>

Black walks into the living room and stops at the spectacle taking place before him. White is in the middle of the room, dancing to a salsa CD lent to her by Bianca. Her eyes are closed in concentration and a satisfied grin is plastered across her face.

As White swings her hips to the rhythm, Black wonders why she took up dancing: the last time she tried dancing to actual music she got entangled in a window curtain so bad that it had to be cut off from the window sill.

"What's that song you like so much about hips?" Black asks, startling White out of her ballerina fantasy.

"'Hips Don't Lie'?"

"They sure don't."

* * *

><p><em>Rain<em>

The _pitter-patter_ of the raindrops beats against the window, the gray sky echoing Black's melancholy mood. He sits backwards on the couch, chin squished down on the backrest, frowning at the weather.

"I found some board games." Suggests White, but she's met with a lackluster grunt. "Okay, how about a movie?" Another grunt. "You're not helping improve your own mood." A third grunt.

White frowns, thinking for a moment. Then she turns on her heel and disappears down the hall. When she reappears, she's adorned in her Halloween costume from a few years back.

"So I see my patient has a case of depression, hm~?"

A half-hour later they're both making much happier-sounding grunts, drowning out the sounds of the rain.

* * *

><p><em>Book<em>

White notices that ever since Cheren became a Gym Leader, he carries around a book with him everywhere. At first, she doesn't think much of it, but the more she sees him, the more she gets curious about it. She tries asking Bianca, but the blonde's been too busy helping Professor Juniper that she doesn't know.

After a while, White forgets all about it until she accompanies Black to Cheren's Gym one day. Black tends to be a lot less tactful than her, so when he notices the book, he just asks about it.

Cheren turns slightly pink and mumbles an answer, but he's too quiet so Black asks again.

"It's a Pokemon League Rulebook. I just became a Gym Leader, so I'm still not sure about every—"

His answer is drowned out by Black collapsing in a fit of laughter. In response, Cheren refuses to battle him, to Black's displeasure.

* * *

><p><em>Lotion<em>

"I can't believe you got us dragged out here. Again, mind you." Cheren snips to Black, the two of them leaning against the wall of the new lotion store in Shopping Mall Nine.

"It's not my fault," says Black, not looking as bored as his companion. "White said this would be fun for us, too."

There's a pause while Cheren absorbs this piece of information.

"She said we get to rub the lotion on them, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Naked, too."

"… You're still irritating."

* * *

><p><em>Combination<em>

"Ice cream," Says Black, holding out a hand.

"Ice cream." echoes White, handing him a scooping utensil holding said dessert. "Bananas too?"

"Of course," Black takes the peeled fruits and arranges them in the bowl before standing back and staring at their confectionary creation. "Hm… it's still missing something."

"Chocolate fudge!" Exclaims White, having found a jar in the pantry. "And sprinkles!"

"What in Arceus's name are you two doing?" asks Cheren, poking his head into the kitchen, utterly bemused.

"Behold!" Black holds out the elongated bowl of sundae, White beaming next to him. "The Chessboard Sundae! Chocolate and vanilla ice cream with bananas, whipped cream, fudge, and sprinkles!"

Cheren simply stares before saying, "You two are a diabetic's worst nightmare."

* * *

><p><em>Messy<em>

Cheren is a bit of a neat freak. He supposes it's one of the things he got from his mother, not that he resents the fact or anything. It tends to get a little annoying, especially since he has so much do, with him being a Gym Leader now and everything.

The only real problem, so to speak, is his relationship with Bianca. Now that they've been sharing an apartment, her natural disorderly tendencies have been shining through in spades. It's gotten so bad since they've both been so busy that everything gets piled up on the floor, gnawing away at Cheren's psyche each passing day things go without being organized.

Finally, after a free weekend, he gets everything in tip-top shape, so he and Bianca spend the evening getting reacquainted.

"I wanna try something," says Bianca, pushing up the red glasses that were his for so long.

"Alright then," says Cheren, apprehensive.

He nearly loses it when she reveals a can of whipped cream for food-play, but powers through somehow, worrying the whole time about staining the bed sheets.

* * *

><p><em>Pride<em>

"Do you think they'd be proud of me?" asks Black one afternoon, sitting upside-down on the couch, his face getting flushed with blood.

"Who?" replies White, leaning against the couch on the floor, flipping through television channels absent-mindedly.

"Our kids," Black says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let's see," White sticks out her tongue in mock concentration as she ticks off her boyfriend's achievements on her fingers. "Current Champion of the Unova League, disbanded Team Plasma, Hero of Ideals…" She leans her head back to look at him, smiling. "… and the sexiest man alive. Yes, I think they'll be very proud, if not jealous."

"Although I'm sure they won't like you calling their dad 'sexy'. No one wants to hear that."

* * *

><p><em>Kindness<em>

"You remember N, right?" says White, peering over the top of the morning's newspaper.

"Of course," replies Black through a mouthful of cereal. He swallows and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Creepy green-haired guy. Why?"

White turns around the paper to show Black a full page ad: N is displayed dead-center, with the text thanking "my friends Black & White for their warmth and good natures."

Black almost chokes on his next bite of cereal. "W-what'd he go and do that for?!" He sputters with a cough, eyes watering.

"Probably because we were the first people outside of Team Plasma to treat him nicely." White says matter-of-factly, turning the paper back to read it, as Black pushes away his bowl, now feeling too queasy to eat.

* * *

><p><em>Outfit<em>

Black tugs at the tie hanging around his neck, grimacing in displeasure. "I hate this thing," He grumbles, glaring at it as though he has laser vision and can somehow burn it off.

"Stop complaining, Mister Champion." Replies White as she ties up her hair. "This is part of your responsibilities. Besides, I think you look very dashing in that suit." White herself is dressed in a slim-fitting ivory dress, a sharp contrast from her usual tomboyish clothing.

Black mutters something under his breath about his shoes being uncomfortable and not being able to battle at the League Gala tonight. "I didn't know being Champion meant being fancy."

White shakes her head and grabs her handbag. "Well, you'll just have to put up with it, just for tonight." She smiles up at him, blue eyes gleaming. "Besides, I have something that'll help."

"How so?"

White puts her lips to his ear, whispering in her best seductive voice: "I'm going commando."

Black has a difficult time paying attention that night, walking around constantly in a daze, leading everyone to wonder if Alder spiked the punch again.

* * *

><p><em>Attract<em>

"Pokemon use Attract to distract opponents, right?" asks Bianca one day while she and Cheren are spending a day with Black and White at the arcade.

"Yes," Cheren says, lending against the side of the change machine while the other couple plays air hockey.

"Do humans have anything like that?"

Cheren doesn't reply at first, watching as White undoes her blouse to expose just enough cleavage to distract Black, allowing her to make the game-winning goal. "Well, girls do, at any rate."

* * *

><p><em>Training<em>

Black notices that Cheren has been a lot more irritable and antsy over the past few days. "It's really bugging me." He says as they walk through Castelia City. "What's going on?"

Cheren frowns, reaching to push his glasses up only to remember he doesn't wear them anymore. "I'm on a new training regimen."

"What sort?"

"…" Cheren takes a sudden interest in the cracks on the sidewalk. "Willpower. Mental fortitude. Something like that."

"Bianca having an abnormally long 'Sharpedo Week' again?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Understanding<em>

Bianca presses her ear against the door a little harder, straining to hear the muffled conversation on the other side.

"Okay… I think it's really stuck this time." Says Black's voice.

"Certainly seems like it… another fine mess you've gotten us into, might I say." Snips Cheren, sounding irritated.

"You'd think the goo would make it easier to pull out."

"It's only making things harder."

White steps down the hall, starting Bianca, whose face is flushed bright red. White opens her mouth but Bianca quickly shushes her and motions to the door.

"Any other bright ideas?" asks Cheren, getting more deadpan by the minute. "Or should we just wait with our thumbs up our asses?"

"Kind of difficult to do that now…"

White, annoyed, suddenly kicks the door off its hinges, revealing Black standing beside Cheren, with a jar of mayonnaise stuck on the Gym Leader's right hand. The two boys stare blankly at the girls' bewildered expressions.

Black looks at the jar, then back up at the girls. "Oh, funny story…"

* * *

><p><em>Love<em>

Seven-year-old Black watches his mother flip through a scrapbook, smiling reminiscently at the memories emblazed on the photographs. Sometimes she would smile, frown, or laugh a little, then flip to the next page.

Black hoists himself onto the couch next to his mother, leaning to look at the pictures. One particular photo catches his eye: his mother, young and bright, in a wedding dress, standing next to a tall man in a tuxedo. The photo's badly burned in one corner, the man's face missing completely.

His mother notices and smiles a little. "That's your father."

"… What happened to him?"

His mother sighs, suddenly looking very weary and tired. "He's out there, somewhere, I'm sure."

Black's little brain chugs along in thought. "Why'd you marry him if he wasn't gonna be around?"

"Because I loved him." She replies, running a hand through her son's unruly brown hair. "I still do, I suppose."

Black still didn't understand. "Then why'd he leave?"

Another sigh. "Sometimes, Black… people will do anything to make sure their sweetheart is happy. Even if it means not being there with them…"

Even today, as he watches White sleep next to him, Black wonders if he's prepared to make that kind of sacrifice if he needs to.

* * *

><p><em>Restaurant<em>

"How did you ever get reservations for a place like this?" Cheren asks Black as Bianca looks around in awe at the extravagance of the restaurant the four of them are having dinner.

"Ahaha… well, it's a bit of a funny story, really." Black smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Next to him, White sips her drink, trying not to look at anyone else.

Cheren gives his friend a stone-faced stare. "You owe this place money somehow, don't you?"

Black looks away, muttering something about a gentleman and getting slapped across the face with a glove. "He challenged my honor. It got a little out of hand, so…"

"A 'little' out of hand?" snips White. "You demolished half of their kitchen, injured three waiters, and almost reduced the owner to tears."

"Well, that explains it." Cheren holds his glass out to Black. "More water, please, garcon."

"Coming right up…" grumbles Black.

* * *

><p><em>Wonder<em>

"'If you could have any one question answered honestly, what would you ask?'" Reads White off of the card, before setting it down and staring around at Black, Cheren, and Bianca. "I think I'd ask what I'll be doing in five years."

"I'd ask about how I can eat as many sweets as I want without getting sick," chirps Bianca.

"I want to know how Black can be so stupid and smart at the same time." Drawls Cheren, chin resting in his hand, glaring at said person next to him.

"Black, how about you?"

Black answers, without hesitation: "Why White and I don't have fathers and what happened to them."

Everyone else simultaneously decides not to play this game around early June anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Bike<em>

"Check it out!" White beams as she pulls the cover off of her brand-new bicycle, presenting it to Cheren and Bianca. "Look what Black bought me."

"Her old one rusted over, so it's an early birthday present." Explains Black. "Newest model on the market, too."

"Impressive." Admits Cheren, while Bianca pouts a little. "… What?"

"You never got me a new bike." The blonde says.

"Because yours is still in good condition… somehow." Cheren adds in an undertone as Bianca turns away. "Anyways, I'm happy for you, White."

"Thanks, Cheren. Black loves to spoil m—" Her sentence is cut short by a sudden burst of electricity, which hits the bike dead-on, frying it to a crisp. Everyone turns in shock to Bianca, who starts frantically apologizing for her Minccino's poor aim with Thunderbolt.

"I'm so sorry! I was trying to see if I could hit my bike from here so Cheren could get me a new one…"

While Cheren leads Bianca away to talk, Black consoles White, who looks like she doesn't know if she should cry of scream. "It's okay, I've heard of people who get their bikes ruined like that all the time…"

* * *

><p><em>Pool<em>

"Hey, where did the boys go?" asks Bianca, sitting up on the sun chair she's been tanning on.

White lifts up her sunglasses and scans the surface of the water: she sees lots of other patrons, but neither Cheren nor Black. "Well, if I had to guess…"

Just then, both boys emerge, gasping for air. The head of Black's Samurott appears next to its Trainer, while Cheren's Simipour starts floating on its back.

"I totally had that," Black says, a little irritated. "If that beach ball hadn't shown up—"

"Don't make excuses. Simipour dodged your Megahorn fair and square…"

"Told you." White says to Bianca, lowering her sunglasses again and returning to her magazine.

* * *

><p>I'm sure I'll have more in due time, but at least you have these to hold you over for a bit. Don't forget to review, should you feel up to it.<p> 


End file.
